


Don't know why I want you

by concept_unexplained



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bottom Isak Valtersen, Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, M/M, Set in the beginning of season 2, Top Christoffer, but also not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concept_unexplained/pseuds/concept_unexplained
Summary: Chris was just trying to ditch this girl that just wouldn't leave him alone, so he kissed the pretty blonde boy in order to show her once and for all that he was not interested. What he thought was just a means to an end was really a beginning for the both of them.





	1. What happens in the bathroom upstairs stays in the bathroom upstairs

Chris had been dodging this same girl for close to two weeks now. He had hooked up with her at William’s party and since then she has actually been stalking him. And not like cutesy flirty girl stalking, but actual full on hiding in bushes type of stalking. She would follow him around pretty much everywhere, link hands with him and kiss him out of nowhere, constantly DM him, and even show up at his house. No amount of ignoring her, pushing her away, and down right telling her off has dissuaded her. He had tried to explain to her that he was not interested in anything between them, ever, and that he was pretty much done with her. Despite his absolute brutal honesty, she still believed that he was in some sort of denial and that he was secretly in love with her. Anyone who knew Chris would obviously know that this couldn't be the case. Chris didn't do relationships and he didn't do love. For fucks sake, he doesn't even remember the girl’s name; he vaguely thinks that it starts with an ‘L’ or something, but he can’t be sure. But seriously, he didn't want to know her name, he really just wanted her to leave him the hell alone so that he can get on with his life.

He hasn't been able to hook up with anyone for nearly two weeks because his stalker has ruined any and all chances he has had. Like he would be off kissing a girl when she would just come storming up and push the girl off of him. That has actually happened a few times, and it was starting to really piss him off. Therefore, Chris was pretty desperate to get rid of her. He’s almost at his wits end as she sticks to his side, giggling and gripping at his t-shirt, as the party that he’s currently at rages on around them. He had hoped that she hadn't been invited to Eva’s party, but he had no such luck because almost as soon as he walked in, she had run up and greeted him with a kiss. He needed her to quit this of her own accord because he had said practically everything he could think of to get her to lay off yet she was still here. Still here. Still fucking here. He would do pretty much anything at this point. 

At the moment that Chris was seriously contemplating pushing the girl off him and making a break for it, some drunk dark-haired boy stumbled into his brunette nightmare stalker, effectively spilling his drink all over her white frilly blouse. This very welcome distraction allowed him some time to detach himself from her grasp and quickly slip away from the argument that he was certain was soon to occur. He scouted the area for a good place to camp out and hopefully ditch the persistent nuisance.

He came across the upstairs bathroom, and with little thought, decided to hide out in there. Chris entered the room to find a slightly curly haired blonde boy leaning against the wall, clearly lost in thought. Before the kid even realized someone had walked in, Chris sized the boy up. He was almost as tall as himself with a very lean build. His blonde hair peeked out from under his maroon baseball cap, turned backwards. Like most other guys at the party, this boy had on a hoodie, sneakers, and some dark jeans. However, what interested Chris about him most was that even with the boy’s eyes closed, he could make out a look of frustration, sadness and what was it, disgust? 

Deciding to make his presence known, Chris asked, “What happened in here? Girlfriend didn’t want to give you a blowjob?”

The boy quickly opened his eyes, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Then with a cocky smile said, “Actually, it was the opposite.”

Now it was Chris’ turn to look surprised, “Then what’s up with the frown?”

“Maybe she didn’t satisfy me,” the boy quipped back with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Damn, alright. Fair enough.” Chris chuckled, smiling at the interesting boy. As he looked closer, he did see that his pants were unbuttoned and his lips were slightly swollen. “Shit dude, guess I misjudged.”

“Yeah. So, um, do you need to use the restroom or… ? Because I can leave.” 

“Nah, I just came in here to ditch this crazy chick from Elvebakken high that’s been following me around for weeks.” Chris signed, running a hand through his hair.

The boy just perched his lips and nodded while looking at the floor. Goodness, this kid could be awkward. What happened to that cocky, flirty attitude from before? Just as Chris was about to say something, someone burst through the door. Of course, just his luck, it was Lalla… Laetitia or… whatever. She was looking down, fussing at the spill on her shirt until she saw Chris standing there.

“Chris, baby! I was looking for you everywhere!” She said while walking up to him. Then her eyes drifted to the blonde boy next to him. Her eyes squinted incredulously. “You weren’t doing anything with him were you?”

Chris could hear the clear disgust in her voice, which in turn gave him an idea. Maybe not the best idea, but hell he had tried everything to destroy this girl’s obsession with him, so he might as well try this too. He then looked over at the boy to his right. The blonde was looking at the girl with both confusion and judgement. Honestly it could be worse; he had to admit that the boy was somewhat cute in a boyish type of way. And though he rather not go through with his idea, if this is what it took to break this girl’s spirit then so be it.

“Actually, we were just talking about his sexual satisfaction when you walked in.” Chris grabbed the boy’s chin and swiveled him around so that he was face to face with him. “And how the girl he hooked up with didn't do it for him. So I was just about to offer my services.” The boy’s eyes looked shocked as Chris leaned in. Before their lips made contact, Chris mumbled a quick “sorry,” quiet enough for only the two of them to hear, then kissed him.

The blonde stiffened as soon as he felt their lips touch, bringing his hands up to Chris’ chest in an attempt to push him away. He really couldn't blame the guy, he wouldn't want some strange dude come up and start kissing him either. But Chris really needed this plan to work, so he grasped the back of the boy’s neck and moved him in closer. As soon as the blonde somewhat gave in to the situation, Chris opened his mouth to trace the boy’s lips with his tongue. 

To his own surprise, the blonde tasted good. Was he actually liking this? No, Chris thought, it must be the left over taste from the girl the blonde had obviously been kissing before. Chris shook his thoughts away and focused on trying to nudge the other boy’s lips open. He really needed to really sell it to the girl that was watching them with wide-eyes. He could feel the boy hesitate for a moment then opened up to him. Once given the all clear, Chris dove in. To his surprise, the boy whimpered a bit in the back of his throat. And that broke down all of his own reservations.

Chris snaked an arm around the boy’s waist and pulled the blonde into him. He slotted their lips together, which made the kiss deeper, hungrier. The blonde’s hand started to grip the material of Chris’ shirt while the other made its way into his hair. The boy threaded his fingers into Chris’ brown locks, moving him closer and practically molding their faces together. Damn, this kid was actually a pretty good kisser. He sucked and bit in all the right places. Plus his quiet gasps were such a turn on. 

A loud scoff jerked him back to reality and made him remember why he had started this in the first place. He flicked his tongue against the boy’s once more before slowly pulling away. His eyes flicked open to see the blonde looking at him, heavy lidded, blush adorning his cheeks, with wet, swollen lips giving off near silent pants. Fuck, that was hot.

“I cant believe you, Chris! You’ve gone too far this time. I can’t even look at you right now.” The girl said, causing Chris to look away from the boy and into her expecting eyes.

All Chris said was a quick “Okay?” before she gave a frustrated stomp and stormed out of the bathroom.

Unfortunately, by the time he was turning his attention back to the boy, the blonde had already started to untangle himself from Chris and was taking a few steps back, looking down at his shoes, his bottom lip between his teeth. Before Chris could piece together his thoughts, the boy had looked back up and gave him a teasing smile and with a somewhat forced voice of calm referred back to their earlier conversation, “Right, suuurre, Chris. She’s the one that’s crazy.”

Chris grinned at the sarcasm and couldn't help but notice that the boy said his name like he was testing it out, tasting it on his tongue. Which in turn made him want to savor the boy’s own flavor. “Crazy for doing everything I could to free myself from a stalker? Never. Crazy for enjoying your taste in my mouth? Maybe a little.” Chris gave a half shrug, his voice becoming breathy near the end of his sentence, gaze more pointed.

At his words, the blonde blushed, looking down again and pointedly ignored the last part by saying, “She did have psycho-vibes, I’ll give you that.”

Chris reached out and thumped at the blonde’s bottom lip. “Mmmm, what if I want you to give me something else instead?” Chris wasn't totally sure why, but he wanted to continue kissing the boy. Maybe it was because he had been hook-up deprived for the last couple of weeks, or maybe he really had gone a little crazy, but that didn't matter at the moment. At the moment all he needed to know was that his being was aching for the boy in front of him only from a mere kiss.

The boy jerked back as soon as he heard the bathroom door open once more. A dark-haired boy with a mop of curls on his head peeked inside. Wait a second, this boy looked familiar. His name was, um, Jonas? Yeah, Jonas, Eva’s ex-boyfriend. That’s right, Chris almost got into a fight with him once. 

Jonas looked between Chris and the boy, giving Chris a confused glare before settling on the blonde. “Time to go bro, the cops are here.” Then Jonas disappeared, clearly trusting that the blonde would follow him right after.

The boy gave a quick glance toward Chris and started to make his way after his friend. But before he could leave, Chris grabbed his wrist. “Hey Cinderella, hold on. At least tell me your name.”

The blonde looked back at him, shook off Chris’ hold on his wrist, and before disappear through the door he threw over his shoulder, “The name’s Isak.”

XXX

Was Isak insane? He really did it this time. He kissed a boy. A boy. A really hot, popular, complicated, emotionally unavailable boy, but a boy nonetheless. Isak wasn’t sure how to feel.

Just a couple months ago he was pining over his best friend, Jonas, and sabotaging his and Eva’s relationship. And he still isn't sure why he did it. Yeah, he liked Jonas in a way that wasn’t very friend-like, but more than that he really did want his friend to be happy. He felt so much guilt over breaking the happy pair apart, because he honestly liked Eva too. They were good together, cute. Perhaps jealousy had a part to play in what he did, but maybe not in the way that Eva thought. He is sure that Eva thinks it was because Isak was jealous of her being with Jonas, but really, after some serious self-reflection, Isak thinks he may have been more jealous of Jonas. 

Jonas knew who he was. He had a happy relationship with a girl that he cherished deeply. And Isak had none of those things. He just couldn’t stand that he had to be questioning his sexuality. He didn’t want to be gay. He wanted to like girls like everyone else. Which is why when the blonde girl in the bathroom offered to go down on him and his friends cheered him on as they left the two of them alone, he allowed it. He had hoped that he could force himself into liking it.

And he had really tried. He tried to focus on the feeling and not on the person. but in the end she embarrassingly wasn’t able to get him off. She had fled the bathroom humiliated, even when Isak had told her that he was probably just getting sick or something. As soon as he was alone, he had leaned against the wall, trying and failing to convince himself that he really was just getting sick and that he really was attracted to the girl.

But before he could really spiral into his shame, Chris had startled him into opening up his eyes. He knew Chris as soon as he saw him. Of course he knew the boy that kissed Eva while she was still with Jonas. Which was the single event that became the wrecking-ball that Isak had used to destroy Jonas and Eva’s already crumbling relationship. He would have also felt guilty over ruining Chris’ relationship as well, but the boy honestly didn’t look too torn up about it, so Isak wasn’t either. 

Chris had asked him if he was mad about not getting a blowjob and the irony made Isak smirk. Because, that was not Isak’s problem. It was far from being his problem. Most guys stressed over not being able to talk to girls or not being able to seal the deal, but Isak did not have that problem. He could get a girl to give him a blowjob, easy. Just thinking this made Isak want to rub it in somehow. So Isak had started replying with snarky, cocky comments. That is until he realized that he was flirting a bit with Chris. Which in turn made him quite awkward. 

He wasn’t expecting the girl to come walking in and he definitely wasn’t expecting Chris to kiss him. At first he had tried to push the attractive boy off of him, but then he saw the situation for what it was. It was an opportunity. An opportunity to see if this is what he really liked. So he thought, fuck it, and he fell into the kiss. And damn, did he like it. The way Chris held him, the way his tongue dominated his own, the spicy smell of his cologne. He really liked it. 

Once Chris had broke the kiss, Isak was shocked to find that he was more turned on by that one short kiss than by that girl’s failed blowjob. And that scared the shit out of him.


	2. Conscious and Subconscious

Since the night of the party, Chris saw Isak everywhere, or at least that's how it seemed. He would pass him in the halls, see him joking around with his friends, see him waiting at the bus stop, notice him at parties. Chris honestly didn't know that he had probably passed the boy a million times before, unnoticed, until that kiss made him conscious of him.

Prior, he would have overlooked a blonde boy with his hood up, sitting alone on the grass, listening to music. But now, it was all his brain seemingly wanted to process. It was frustrating. 

He is not as big of an asshole to forget all the faces of the girls he’s hooked up with. Yeah, sure, he hasn’t remembered some, but come on, he’s been really drunk before. Everyone has. Still, of the girls he sees daily, he will notice them and briefly appreciate the memory of them together. Then, he moves on, no longer caring what the hell they do. But not with Isak. No, no. His stupid ass brain seems to seek him out in a crowd, and make him painfully aware of his every movement. Like he said, fucking frustrating. 

Part of the reason it’s so annoying to him is that he knows why this is all happening. He’s only aware of Isak because he’s a boy. And most certainly the only one Chris has ever made out with. So, this makes Isak special. Though, Chris likes to think of him as an outlier of necessity, because that’s all that kissing Isak really was, a necessity. A means to an end. One that surprisingly worked, for now at least.

Its been a week and a half since the party at Eva’s. Since that nutcase stalker has left him alone. Since sharing saliva with his unsuspecting blonde-haired junior. 

That night, after ducking from the party, and eluding the cops that were camped outside stopping students, Chris had gone home. Waking up in the cold light of day, he attributed the attraction he felt towards the boy in the bathroom to be purely the result of alcohol, desperation, and a mild case of sexual-contact withdraw.

Therefore, Chris had decided to let it go. No need to pursue someone that had already fulfilled their purpose. Plus, Chris knows he’s straight. Even since the kiss, there was still no doubt in his mind in regards to that fact. 

So, why was his subconscious mind picking out blonde curls in a crowd, and thoroughly sabotaging the decision that his conscious mind made? 

As he walked up to the lone boy sitting on the grass, Chris planned to find out.

XXX

Since the night of the party, Isak saw Chris everywhere. Wait, let him amend that statement, he’s seen Chris see him everywhere. Though all it ever was was a quick recollection glance, those couple seconds of the boy’s heady stare trained solely on him, made Isak so overly conscious that he would wonder if he was walking, talking, even laughing the same way he usual did.

Isak had resigned himself to forget the incident in Eva’s bathroom and continue on with his life, but those fleeting glimpses renewed every memory that he swore to forget that night, until Chris was in all his conscious thoughts. And, unfortunately, in all of his unconscious thoughts as well, seeing how he’s been waking up horny every morning since that night. 

His traitor of a body wanted to kiss Chris again, probably more, not that he would ever admit such a thing out loud. But, he knew the type of person Chris was, and there was no way that that hot, popular fuckboy would be interested in him. Or any ‘him’ for that matter. Which makes Isak feel embarrassed for telling Chris his name that night like he wanted him to remember it. 

So, Isak is determined not to get his hopes up and just go back to what he was doing before, forcing himself to be straight. 

Isak was caught up in his reverie, so he didn’t notice the person walking up to him until he heard, through his blaring headphones, “Isak.”

His head snapped up only to be met with the smirking face of the boy haunting all his waking thoughts. Speak of the devil.

Isak let out a dazed, “Chris…”

He fumbled to get his ear buds out of his ears, as he internally winced at how weak and startled his voice sounded. 

But, he was surprised. Surprised that Chris actually came to talk to him. Surprised that he remembered his name. And how right it sounded coming from him.

Chris, still crouched in front of Isak, tilted his head in puzzlement saying, “You sound surprised to see me.”

“Shouldn’t I be?” He quipped back.

Chris seemed to ponder this for a couple of moments, before settling on, “You probably should be.”

Ah, so Chris really had intended to never talk to Isak again. That stung a bit, even though he knew it to be the truth. It seems Isak didn't squash down all his pesky hopes like he thought he had. But if Chris is saying that he should be surprised that he is talking to him, why is he?

Chris let out a chuckle, “You look so cute when confused.”

Isak’s cheeks unintentionally heated at being called cute, even though he knew it was just Chris’ notoriously flirty personality talking, and not an actual compliment.

“I’m not cute.”

“You’re blush indicates otherwise, sweatheart. Plus I wouldn’t make out with someone who wasn’t at least cute. Its kinda the bare minimum requirements. And since we’ve already done that…” Chris teased him.

“I-I uhhh. So, why did you… umm… do… that?” Isak finished, rather lamely.

“I told you that already. Or did you miss the obsessive girl that walked in on us?” Chris retorted, smiling as Isak looked down with a heated, awkward face at the insinuation that they had had a moment worthy of ‘being walked in on’. 

And holy shit why are all these insinuations getting to him? Chris was only the guy that he shared the hottest, most arousing kiss of his life with, so… No big deal. Get it together Isak. 

“Yeah well, there were certainly other things you could have done.”

“Trust me when I tell you that whatever it is you think I should have done, I had already tried. Twice. Getting violent was obviously not an option, so, when I saw that talking with her was getting me nowhere, I decided to give my mouth something more fun to do.”

“And you would call kissing another man ‘fun’?”

Chris’ face suddenly turned serious, and slightly disgusted. “No I wouldn’t. But, I would call kissing you fun. Which bring me to my dilemma.” The brunette hesitated for a second before saying, “Let me kiss you again.”

“What?”

“Just to show myself that you weren’t anything special.” Chris stated bluntly, before quickly adding, “No offense.” 

Isak snorted, “You truly know how to flatter a guy. A guy you are currently asking to make-out with, may I add.”

Chris signed, running a hand through his dark hair. “Look, I’m trying to be up front with you. So, I’ll be honest, I enjoyed our kiss. It was good. Now I just want to know why I enjoyed it. Plus, judging by your little whimpers and gasps that night, you may also be having the same problem.”

That made Isak flush in embarrassment. Chris was right and he knew it. Isak couldn’t deny that he also enjoyed it. So, it was either admit to the boy that he liked it because he was (possibly?) gay, or kiss him again and pretend that he wasn't already struggling before all of this happened, and therefore saving him at least some humiliation. 

The answer was obvious. Definitely when Isak’s lips were already anticipating another kiss from Chris since the dream-inducing first one. 

“Okay, fine.” Isak quietly answered, his head lowered.

Chris suddenly smirked, then stood up, “Good, let’s go.”

At this, Isak’s eyes snapped up to meet his, “Wait, now?”

“No time like the present, princess.” Chris said, grabbing his wrist and forcibly hauling him to his feet.

Then Chris turned on his heel and started leading Isak back to the school building. With all the conflicting emotions swirling around in his head, it took no time at all before they got to their destination.

He was equal parts excited and panicked as Chris crowded him into the farthest stall in the boy’s bathroom on the second floor that hardly anyone goes to. 

“What’s up with us and bathrooms?” He muttered offhandedly.

Chris let out an amused chuckle, his eyes twinkling. “Sorry this is all I could think of that’s private enough.” He then crowded Isak between his body and the cold brick wall behind him, asking, “Okay?”

“Yes, I already said it was fine, Chris.”

Chris let out a resolved, “Okay,” like he was confirming it with himself before finally pressing his lips against his own.

With no one watching and no point to prove, Chris was slower this time. Almost like he was testing the waters. Which was fine with him, because now he got to feel the mold of the attractive boy’s lips, all gentle and slow. Feather light kisses that gradually became harder, faster.

With his hands feeling awkward just dangling limply at his sides, Isak decided to bring them up and place them on Chris’ chest. Much like last time. At this, Chris grasped the back of his neck to deepen the kiss, while stepping closer to Isak, effectively pressing him into the wall.

Shit, that felt good. Actually being between a rock and a hard place. He let Chris know of his approval by letting out a quiet hum of appreciation. In response, Chris brought his other hand to the Isak’s waist and slipped his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which, he wholeheartedly gave. 

So maybe he really was gay, or something, because nothing felt as good as Chris’ tongue in his mouth and his hard body pressed solidly against his own. Isak urged him on by wrapping his arms around his neck and giving Chris’ bottom lip a slow tug with his teeth.

Chris must have liked that because he grabbed both his hips and ground himself into him. They both let out a low moan when their pelvis’ met. Isak might be embarrassed later at the fact that he is so hard so fast, but right now, he only knew what felt good. And oh fuck, this felt good. 

Maybe they were going too far with their little ‘test,’ but Isak didn’t care. Not when he could feel Chris’ own impressive hard-on through his dark jeans as he continued to grind on him. By now they were no longer really kissing, but merely gasping into each others mouths. His air being shared by the brunette as they rhythmically moved together. The friction from their cocks rubbing together, even through the fabric of their jeans, had pleasurable tingles shooting up Isak’s spine.

He was just about to gasp out for more, though of what he wasn’t sure, when the door to the dank bathroom creaked open and two laughing students walked in. The “more,” that on Isak’s lips dissipated, and in its place, Isak muttered, “Stop!” while pushing Chris off of him.

The two guys that walked in didn’t seem to notice anything, as they continued to joke around as they went about their business. Isak relaxed a bit and turned his full attention back to the other boy that was quietly panting in the small, cramped stall right in front of him. 

Chris’ green eyes were blown wide in lust. That sight alone caused Isak’s dick to twitch in desperation. But at the moment, not being caught or noticed was more important than his interrupted pleasure. So he just stayed still.

As the boys outside washed their hands and left, he and Chris merely stared at each other, trying to get their breathing under control. Chests heaving, lips swollen, among other things. But both were silent.

Then, with an exasperated sigh and a hand carding through his brown hair, Chris uttered a confused, “What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't cuss in my everyday life, like at all, but I wanted to make the characters more authentic.


End file.
